A vehicle may include one or more spot lights or marker lights to illuminate exterior vehicle portions. A vehicle may also include an article carrier rack to strap luggage or secure articles, such as bicycles or kayaks, to an exterior portion of the vehicle. Typically, light bars or spot lights interfere with article carrier racks since both are designed to occupy the same space.